


just take my hand (you know that I will never leave your side)

by jewishfitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, I think? canon is very confusing at the moment, Some Fluff, alternate timeline!fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewishfitz/pseuds/jewishfitz
Summary: Fitz and Simmons have a conversation about the(ir) futureset after one of the alternate timeline scenes from 5X08





	just take my hand (you know that I will never leave your side)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [post](http://jewishfitz.tumblr.com/post/169931998002/things-that-are-making-me-emotional-today) and inspired by a conversation I had with [@iaindepotsticker](http://iaindepotsticker.tumblr.com/). Title from the song [The Gambler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT-5NY83OYI) by fun. Beta'd by the fantastic [@drdrdrfitzsimmons](https://drdrdrfitzsimmons.tumblr.com/)

It’s not the first time she’s thought about it. It’s not even the second or third. But it is the first time that she’s let the thought sit; the first time that she hasn’t shoved it away. And now, when the day is over and she and Fitz are laying side by side, she thinks she can’t take it anymore. After hours of it resting painfully in her throat, the words gain a life of their own and force themselves out.

 

“Do you think we’re doomed?”

 

Fitz looks at her, a slight smile on his face. “I thought we were over this.”  
She sighs, avoiding his eyes. “We agreed that we aren’t cursed. And even if we are, we agreed that we’re stronger than whatever the universe has to throw at us.” She pauses, trying to collect her thoughts. “But are we doomed?”  
He looks at her, confused. “Aren’t doomed and cursed the same thing?”  
She shakes her head. “I don’t think so. But I’m not sure. I’m not really sure of of anything anymore.”

 

Unable to stay still, she gets up and walks over to the floor-to-ceiling window in front of their bed. It’s edges are fortified with steel, to protect against the harsh environment outside it. It would be a gorgeous view of the stars, if it wasn’t for the chunks of dead planet that float all around them.  
She stands there, eyes trained on the horizon (or where the horizon would be, if there was one anymore). They never did find anything truly magnificent in space. But they have each other, and that's enough for her.

  
She hears him get up, and move to stand beside her. And they stay like that, for a while, simply enjoying each other’s presence.  
And then Fitz speaks, and it’s hardly more than a whisper. “Do you think we’re doomed?”  
She laughs, but there’s no humour in her voice. “The earth has been destroyed, Fitz. We’re living in a post-apocalyptic bunker run by a bunch of power-mad aliens. I think ‘doomed’ is a pretty fitting way to describe our whole situation.”

  
He’s silent, and she glances at him momentarily. His eyes are on the horizon as well.  
She continues, hesitantly. “But I don’t think we’re cursed, because we have each other. We have each other, and no amount of doom or world-ending tragedy is going to change that.” She keeps her gaze fixed on the stars, not wanting him to see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. “It’s always going to be you and me, Fitz, no matter what happens.”

  
“Robin saw you die today.” He blurts it out, as if he can’t contain it anymore. “She saw you die and… and she told me how it happens.”

  
She sighs, and looks at the ground. “We knew this would happen someday. I’m...” She takes a shaky breath. “I’m so, so, sorry you had to hear that.” She turns to look at him, and finds him looking back at her, tears in his eyes.  
She’s struck, in that moment, by how much they’ve both been through. She can practically see the years of pain on his face, and she’s sure that the same pain can be seen in her face as well.  
She takes a deep breath, and continues. “But Fitz… I’m not going to be around forever. That’s the reality of life, even before we were living in an alien-run bunker. We’re both going to die. One day.”

  
She takes a few steps towards him. His eyes search hers, and she takes his face in her hands. Their foreheads touch, and she gives herself 3 blissful seconds to enjoy the feeling of him so close to her before she continues. “But Fitz, I need you to know that I plan on spending every last day I have right here, next to you.” She smiles, “I’m never going to leave you, Fitz. Not before I have to.”

  
He laughs. It’s small, but it’s enough. He takes a step back, and holds her hands between his own. “You and me, no matter what?”  
She nods, firmly. “You and me, no matter what.”

  
They break apart. She turns back to the window, looking out at the expanse of space before them. He reaches out, and takes her hand. He still feels like home, even when the only home she’s ever known is a million pieces of fractured rock.  
“I’m glad we got to see the stars like this, at least,” he says, nodding his head in the direction of the window. She hums in agreement, squeezing his hand. He turns to her, grin on his face. “You know, I think I can say with some authority that you’re more magnificent than all of them put together.”

  
She smiles.


End file.
